


A Quiet Night

by jolene_writes_stuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Keith (Voltron), Gen, Human Hunk (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Hunter Hunk (Voltron), Hunter Lance (Voltron), Supernatural (TV) AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolene_writes_stuff/pseuds/jolene_writes_stuff
Summary: A Supernatural Voltron Au where Keith is an angel and Lance and Hunk are hunters. This is set when Lance was raised from perdition by Keith because he was chosen to defeat a fallen angel. Even though Lance was saved from Hell, he still remembers his time spent there.





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered my first time writing fanfiction. Enjoy reading~

Keith watched the sky getting darker as the Sun descended and the Moon raises, taking its place in the black sky. He watched as the city began to illuminate and it became more alive than it was during the day. People were bustling in the streets. The vehicles took up most space of the roads and their engines roared in the night.  


Across a small café, Keith sat on an empty bench by a small playground where children would come and play until the Sun sets. He watched the world go by cause that’s what he does. He’s been watching the world shift ever since humans were walking on its surface. He witnessed life, growth, war and death, in all its forms. He was there when the Black Death took many lives. He witnessed men who abused their power for their own gain. He was there when the whole world went to war, twice. He saw the world in all its forms, both the bad and the good. But Keith didn’t mind. Humans have always fascinated him.  


Humans are such interesting creatures. No matter what comes in their way, they all try to overcome it, whether it be by strength, knowledge or by prayer. They are, determine. **No.** A better word would be stubborn. They hoped and wished for things that are impossible. 

A long life.

Be wealthy. 

Or bringing someone from the dead. 

The latter seemed to be the most wished but those are fruitless prayers and yet, they still prayed. Hoping for Father to answer them. Of course, He doesn’t because he knew that the universe needed balance. Life and death are the two things that are should be kept in order. So, when those prayers weren’t answered, some of the humans became faithless. Some may move on but some will find their prayers answered by different means. They make deals with Demons. After the deal is made, 10 years is all they give them and when the debt comes due, they take their souls to Hell. Even demons have their own bargain to keep.  


So, when Father ordered that Lance McClain was to be raised from perdition, every Angel took this as a sign. Many angels were sent to Hell and few survived the mission but Lance was saved and that’s all that mattered. Lucifer was raising and they needed a soldier. The angels needed someone who can lead them but Lance was not a born-leader. The first thing that they see in him was that he was a coward. He was weak. He only cares for himself and not the people of the world. “Too fragile” they say. And they were right.

Keith met Lance hours after he was risen and he was angry. Or at least that’s what Keith thought. Lance was a mystery to him. He thought that maybe Lance would feel grateful to be alive but it seemed to be the opposite. He never thanked Keith for saving him and Lance, it seemed, doesn’t want anything to do with Heaven. He once said that he was a believer in faith but, in Keith’s eyes, it didn’t seem like that was the case. The angels were slowly losing faith in the human but Father wanted him to be raised so they have to respect His wishes. Keith was responsible for Lance as he was the one that successfully raised him from Hell so it was his job to look out for him and convince him to do Heaven’s mission. But whenever Keith approached Lance regarding the mission at hand, Lance would barked at him and sometimes, wished Keith to leave him alone which Keith himself can’t do because it’s his duty. 

The mission comes first. 

At least, that’s what Keith was told. 

Among his brothers and sisters, Keith wasn’t well-liked in Heaven. He was reckless, a hot-head according to Lance, and stubborn. Angels were supposed to be collected and dutiful, a complete opposite to Keith. But he makes up for it for being a good soldier. He’s considered to be the fastest and possibly the strongest among his peers. He follows orders without hesitation and accomplished them well, for a while. Keith was beginning to question the mission. 

Why do we do what we do?

Why do we follow orders given by someone whom we never met?

Why do we save this human?

Angels weren’t supposed to ask questions, if they do, they will stripped from their Grace and banished from Heaven and become human. But that’s a rare case as not many angels can survive the fall without their Grace. Keith was slowly becoming curious and his curiosity only grew whenever Lance is around. The thing is; Lance has always been the one to make Keith question everything that he does. He’ll always say it’s the mission. A will from God. But is it really? Why save this human when clearly he’s not made for the task? Why not save someone who has experienced as a soldier? Someone who can actually lead them. Someone that is not Lance.  
And when Lance asked him again, Keith couldn’t answer him.

That conversation was a few hours ago but Keith still remembered the words that rang in his head. The anger and frustration that Lance felt. The blue eyes that stared into his, desperately waiting for an answer that may appease his mind. But Keith couldn’t give him that and he saw those bright blue eyes turned dull and left him unsatisfied. The tension was quiet between them but it was suffocating. Lance couldn’t face him and so was Keith. The last thing Lance said to him was to leave and Keith did just that. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared and appeared next to an empty bench, by the playground.  


The city was growing quiet now. People were getting fewer by the hour and stores were shutting down for the night. Keith let out a sigh that he’s been holding on to and prepares to himself to go back to Heaven. There’s no point in him waiting here and Lance wants nothing to do with now so all he can do was wait for the next day. Keith stood up and prepared to leave.

_Keith._

He stopped. Did someone called out his name? Keith waited for moment, wanting to make sure he heard it right. 

_No. Please._

There it is again. Keith focused where the voice came from. It sounded distanced. 

_No, no. Someone. Help me._

The voice was getting clearer. It sounded desperate now. The voice repeated as if it was a mantra. Someone was praying for him.  


Keith closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice and, once he pin down its location, Keith flew and landed in a matter of seconds. Other than the ability to smite down their enemies, angels have the ability of flight. Another way of calling it is teleportation. In seconds, they can reappear wherever they want, sometimes less if the angel is stronger. Keith felt the environment changed around him. He no longer feel the cold air on his skin, instead it was replace by something warmer. Keith opened his eyes and took in his new surroundings. He was indoors. The room was dark but some parts of it can be seen from the night light coming through the windows. He noticed slight movements at the corner of his eye. He turned and the first thing he saw was a large figure, soundly asleep. Even though the figure was large, Keith can hear the figure snored softly and watched its chest rise and fall with every breath. He recognized the figure instantly. 

Hunk Garrett, a hunter and also a close friend to Lance. Keith first met Hunk in a small town where one of the 66 seals, seals that kept Lucifer from roaming free on Earth, laid. His first impression on Hunk was that he was kind, unusual for a man of his size. Keith saw movement across Hunk. He laid his eyes on another bed and the figure on it moved more frantic than Hunk. Keith recognized the brown tuff of hair poking out of the blanket. He walked towards to the other bed, quietly as to not wake the two hunters. The closer he got, the more he noticed how terrible the person was. 

Lance was shaking in his sleep. Cold sweat was forming on his forehead and he looked pained. His face was scrunched up and his brows pinched. Instead of a soft snore like Hunk, his breath was raspier. His mouth was moving but no words came out of it. But Keith can hear them, like soft whispers.

_Help me, please. Someone. Stop, please stop._

Lance repeat it like a mantra. His face pressed into the pillow, as if he was trying to hide from whatever he’s seeing in his sleep. He gripped the blankets until his knuckles turned white. Keith couldn’t understand how Lance felt but he knows it must be terrible. Hell was a place where souls were sent to be tormented until their humanity is stripped away until they become demons themselves. Lance twist and turned in his sleep, repeating those words over and over again. This was the soldier that was supposed to stop Lucifer. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith wasn’t sure why he said that. Perhaps it was for their last conversation. Or maybe he felt responsible for making Lance in this state or perhaps he felt pity for him. He sat by his bedside and raised his hand towards Lance’s face. From his fingertips, his hand began to emit a soft yellow glow. Lance flinched when he felt the hand touched his face but slowly he stopped shaking, his breath slowed and he was calm. Keith moved his hand away from Lance, once Lance stopped shaking, and watched as he slept soundly. Keith can’t take away what he had seen and felt in Hell, he can only stop the pain, only for a while. Tomorrow, Lance will face the same nightmares that haunt him in his sleep and all Keith can do was watch. 

The angels were right to call him fragile but Keith know a few things about him that they got wrong. He’s fragile only because he’s human. It’s complicated, even to Keith, but it’s something the angels don’t take to consideration. Lance is a coward because he’s scared. Lance is weak because he is not a soldier. Lance jokes around and doesn’t take things seriously but behind all that is just young boy who isn’t ready to carry the world on his shoulders. 

Keith watched the young hunter beside him for a bit longer before he got up. He needs to head back to Heaven to report back his mission. He turned to look at Lance for one more time. Keith wants to help him. Maybe tomorrow but for now, let him sleep. He vanished without making a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about it so that maybe i can improve my writing in the future.


End file.
